glitch in the system
by UnitedFans
Summary: In a universe where game characters and games live in harmony with one another a strange mystery circles around as a strange virus starts takeing people over, can our brave hero's save the world? Or will they to fall victim to this strange disease.


Chapter one:once upon a time

"Long ago there lived a kind hearted and generous king.his castle was in between the the two words,of games and gamers.one day as the king was wondering through the forest of shadows and light he found a mysterious crystal. But upon contact with it he became completely mad.he sent the kingdom into utter chaos and insanity for his loyal subjects. So,four powerful elites had no choice but to seal away the mad King. The green mage of knowledge. The neon pink Knight of death. The yellow rouge of joy. And lastly the blue lord of memes. With there power's they all Banned together to keep the mad King trapped in his own dungeon deep beneath his castle. But in doing so. Brought upon their own damnation. The mage,breathing his final breath. Bestowed upon his and his comrades powers onto a select few in the future. For he had seen that one day in a far off time. The king will be freed and there power's will be needed once more.legends say that the mad King still haunts his cell,and all who sit upon his throne. Receive his madness."

Bendy smiled finishing the foke tail Joey told him earlier this morning. Meggy smiled, "that's a great story bendy!do you think the legend is real?" Markus let's out a chuckle "I think bendy is just pulling your leg meggy,i doubt that any of that is Real"they arrive At the castle that mostly lay in ruins and decay. Bendy crossed his arms "oh yeah Mr bucket of bolts? How about a little gamble? If you go down there and sit on the the throne then come back without going coo coo, I'll gives ya ten bucks.but if I am right,you pay me ten bucks, Got it?" Bendy stuck his hand out to shake Markus hand,markus hesitated but then agreed shaking his hand"deal" says Markus. Meggy watched them and was worried" I don't think that was a good idea Markus"but no one heard her,bendy opened the gate to the dungeon"Lady's first"he says in a teasing tone. Markus rolls his eyes and entered,meggy following after,the steps Creek with each step as they go deeper,it kept getting darker,darker yet darker as they proceeded into the dungeon. They get to the dirty mossy bottom and the two began to look for the kings cell" we won't even find it,ya know why? Cus he doesn't exist" said Markus very confident in his claim,that is... until they heard a eerily music box playing in the distance,as a raspy voice began to sing"little boxes...on the hillside... Little boxes made of tickie tackey little boxes...on the hillside….little boxes all the same"Markus rolls his multi colored eyes"oh ha,ha very funny bendy" meggy gulps "b-but Markus...bendy is upstairs, h-he didn't follow us…" Markus sighed"then it's probably Boris or pyramid Head trying to scare us" they approach the cell to see a strange creature with long dragon wings,a cracked skull with long twisted horns,and a crown covered in rust and Moss.he had a long cloak covering his body and long claws,he looks at them"boo hoo,boo hoo. Alone I be forever more, outside I roam never more. Set me free and I shall bless thee with knowledge so sweet and sour,nevermore shall thee cower….will tho be kind enough to free thy king?"Markus sighed"whatever you say"he went to reach for the lock but meggy stopped him"wait,remember the story bendy told us about?!?" Markus move his arm away from meggy very annoyed with meggy believing in bendy's little fairy tale" for the last time meggy it's not real,it doesn't exist,he's just trying to scare us"Markus said sternly to meggy. He used a brick to bust the old lock into Pieces. As he opened the door the man grabbed his arm and Markus began to scream falling to his knees shaking and sparking sporadically as black veins enter His robotic body his eyes going black as thyrum oozes out of his nose,mouth,ears,and eyes. Half of his face and body explode sending shrapnel everywhere. Meggy screamed and cried about to run until the man grabbed her face and slammed her into the wall and she to begin to shake sporadically as the veins entered through her ears and mouth,hearing the screams bendy ran down to check on them"this better not be a prank you-OH MY GOD!"He froze as he looked at his friends being...he doesn't even know what it's doing. It looks at him and smiled"ohhh ho ho ho!a new friend to share my knowledge with!what fun what fun!"bendy shook his head and ran up and out of the dungeon. The creature dropping the two lifeless bodies and giggling"enjoy enjoy your reward my friends,you enjoy your rest!ho ho!"and with that he gave chase after bendy.

Meanwhile at the castle.

Smg4 was relaxing in the foyer of the castle with Tari,toad,and matpat as he tried to explain the time line of FNAF. Tari raised her hand"so...the purple guy is actually Scott cawthn?"she asked confused in which matpat sighed"no tari,the purple guy is Henry Afton!NOT Scott cawthn. Scott created FNAF. Remember?" "Yheaaaa no,not really"said a very confused toad.


End file.
